The Return of Mephiles
by Tailsic
Summary: an old emeny of Shadow that was suppose to be forgotten, return for revenge. ShadowXFemale Tails, Tails has always been a girl in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Tails was at her workshop tuning up the Tornado wearing black overalls a white T-shirt and a backwards black cap , and Shadow was lying on his back watching her work. Shadow been visiting Tails for awhile and Tails as been curious to why Shadow of all people would be hanging out with her, so today she decide to ask.

"Hey Shadow, can I ask you something?" Tails got out from under the Tornado.

"Shoot" Shadow said.

"Why have you been visiting me so much lately?" Tails said using a rag to wipe the oil from her face.

"What, you don't like my company, fine then I'll leave" Shadow said as he got up.

"No it not that Shadow, I really enjoy you're company" Tails said.

"Then why question it then?" Shadow asked.

"You know, just a little curious" she said.

"Curiosity kills the cat, Tails" He said.

"I'm not a cat" she said.

"Toisch, well I guess it because you're the only who doesn't gets on my nerves" He said.

"Really" She said.

"Yeah, Sonic a totally moron, Knuckles ain't to bight either, all Rouge care about is her jewels, do you know she gives them names and talk to them at night" He said.

"Hahaha, that's Rouge for ya" Tails laughed.

"Well Omega just wants to hunt down all of robots and destroy them, Amy just won't just up about Sonic, Vector a loud mouth, Episo thinks he all that because he a ninja wanabee, Charmy… Charmy, and Big as got to be the dumbest live form I have ever met in my life, I swear he makes Sonic and Knuckles seem like geniuses" Shadow said.

"Hahaha, yeah where one big interesting family" Tails said.

"Family" Shadow though about the word for a second.

"Something wrong Shadow?" She asked.

"What, no it's noting, now I have a question for you Tails" Shadow said.

"Ok" Tails said.

"Why do you work on that plane everyday?" Shadow asked.

"Um" Tails give Shadow a curious look.

"I mean with you're brains you can make an even better one" Shadow said.

"It's because this plane is special to me" Tails said touching the haul of the plane.

"Special?" Shadow now looking at Tails with a curious look on his face.

"Yeah, because of this plane, I met my first real friend Sonic" She sighed.

"Tails, do you like Sonic?" Shadow asked.

"Like or like, like" Tails said.

"Like, like" Shadow said as he lies back down.

"Why would you want to know something like that?" Tails asked.

"Just curious" Shadow said.

"Curiosity kills the cat, remember" Tails smirked.

"Then I guess I have eight lives left" Shadow smirked back at Tails

"Hahaha, well, I see Sonic as an older brother" Tails said.

"A big brother, I see, well what about me, do you see me as a big brother too?" Shadow asked.

"Mmm, I never really though about that, I guess I see you as a good friend" Tails said.

"A friend" Shadow said deep in though.

"Shadow, are you ok?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it just Maria was the only friend I ever, and to be honest with ya Tails, I'm not sure that I have what it takes to be a friend again" He said.

"You been hanging out with me a lot, that a good sign of a friend" Tails smiled trying to cheer up Shadow.

"Well Tails, I got places to go, things to do, and things to blow up" Shadow joked.

"Same time tomorrow" Shadow said.

"It a date" Tails giggled.

"Funny" Shadow said as he left.

Later that night, Big the Cat goes on a midnight walk with his companion Froggy.

"Hey Froggy can I ask you something?" Big said as Froggy turns a round and stare at him.

"Why are we taking a midnight walk anyway?" Big asked.

"Rbbit" Froggy croaked.

"Wow Froggy, you really smart" Big said as he see something shiny up ahead.

"What's that?" Big walks up to the shiny thing to find out it was a Chaos Emerald.

"Hey Froggy look, is another good luck charm" Big try to pick it up, but as soon as he touch it a shadow emerges from it.

The shadow circle Big, then lands and front of Big and Froggy. The shadow then takes the appearance of a hedgehog that looks like Shadow, but with grey streak instead of red.

"Hey I know you, you're Shadow the Hedgehog" Big said.

"You know Shadow the Hedgehog, tell me where is he now" He demand.

"You're Shadow the hedgehog silly" Big said.

"I'm not Shadow the Hedgehog, I'm Mephiles, Mephiles the dark" He said.

"No you're not, you're Shadow" Big said.

"No I'm Mephiles" Mephiles said.

"Shadow"

"Mephiles"

"Shadow"

"Mephiles"

"Shadow"

"Mep… wait why am I arguing with you anyway. Be gone" Mephiles blow Big away with his right hand into a tree.

"Ow" Big moaned.

"Now to find Shadow" Mephiles disappear.

"You know what Froggy?" Big ask his flat friend.

"Rbbbit" Froggy croaked.

"I don't think those shiny things are good luck" Big said.

"Rbbbit" Froggy croaked again.

"That not a very nice thing to say froggy" Big said.

End of Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

The next moring Tails was up earily working on her plane

"Hey Tails, what's up? Sonic said.

"You know, just working on the Tornado" She said.

"So Tails can i ask you something?" Sonic said.

"Sure thing Sonic, what's up?" Tails responed.

"What's the deal with you and Shadow? Sonic asked.

"Uh, what do you mean about that" Tails said with a curious look on her face.

"I mean for a guy who calls himself the ultimate loner, he sure hang around here a lot" Sonic questions Tails.

"Maybe he just likes it here" Tails said.

"Well do you know what i think" Sonic said as he signal Tails to come closer. "I think Shadow as a crush on you" Tails then jump back from surprize at Sonic thoery.

"What! Shadow! a crush on me, Sonic that just redicaless" Tails said.

"Why not, it make a lot of sence, Shadow been playing the the lone type all this time, keeping his feeling bottle up, until he me you and falls in love with you" Sonic said as Tails looks like she about to past out.

"Jeesh Tails, would you just relax i was only joking with ya" Sonic said.

"That was very funnie Sonic, you really had me going man" Tails said wipping the sweat from her forehead.

"Yeah it's a gift, well i better be going, later Tails" Sonic said as he rush out of Tails's house.

"Man that Sonic sure is a kidder" Tails started working on the tornado again.

"I mean, I know Shadow been visiting me a lot lately and he said i'm the only one that doesn't get on his nerves, but that doesn't mean he love me... does it?" Tails said as she stops working on the plane.

Later that afternoon Shadow arrive at Tails's place and was surspize not to see Tails and her hanger working on the Tornado, he then enters Tails house and see's her sitting on her couch.

"Oh this is a rare occasion, you not working on you're plane" Shadow said.

"I don't work on the plane 24/7 Shadow"Tails said.

"I know, but you're normally working on it around noon" Shadow said.

"Stange that you would know that Shadow" tails said.

"You know what, i'm starting to sence some hostility, so i'll leave now" Shadow said as he started working away.

"Shadow wait, there something i need to ask you" Tails stopping Shadow from leaving.

"Very well then, what is it?" Shadow said.

"Well... shadow... um... do you... love me" Tails said.

"Do i love you, why world you ask me somethink like" shadow question her.

"I was talking to Sonic eariler, and he said the reason you been hanging out with me a lot is because you might have a crush on me" Tails said.

"Well Sonic a moron" Shadow said.

"So you don't like me?" Tails said.

"Tails just forget it" Shadow said.

"No i won't forget it, so do you love me or not" Tails said.

"Tails just drop it!" Shadow starting to get angry.

"Not until you answer me" Tails said starting to get angry too.

"Why do you need to anyway?"Shadow said.

"Why do you keep avoilding the question.

"Because it's stupid question!" Shadow said.

"And you're being stupid! Tails said.

"Tails you're starting to annoy me" Shadow growl.

"Well you're starting to annoy me too!" Tails shouted

"What, how am i starting to annoy you?" Shadow shouted back at Tails.

"By not answering my question!" Tails still shouting.

"Tails, just shut up!" Shadow said.

"Ok then, just said you don't love me and i'll shut up about it" Tails said.

"That it, i'm out of here" Shadow said.

"Shadow what's wrong with you?" Tails said.

"What's wrong with me, what's wrong with you, asking me all these stupid questions" Shadow said.

"Shadow for as long as i known you, you always been the straight foward guy, you never avoid anything, so why won't you just tell me you don't love me and get all over with... unless... yo...you... you really do love me" Tails said with a frightening tone.

"You know what Tails, you want to really know if i love you or not? fine then i don't love, as a matter of fact i don't even want to be stupid friends0 with a stupid two-tailed freak like you anyway!" Shadow shouted at her.

Tails was so hurt by Shadow words that she began to cry.

"Great, now here come the waterworks, you know Tails i would expect better you" Shadow said.

"Get out" Tails said with hint of rage in her voice.

"What did you just say to me?" Shadow said.

"I said get out of my house, now!" Tails shouted so Shadow could hear her this time.

"Ok, ok, i know when i'm not wanted" Shadow said as he surggle his shudders and exits the room, leving a crying broken hearted vexen behind.

End of Chapter


End file.
